Survival Temptation: The Hardest Battle
by joryuu
Summary: Shikamaru is asked to help train Ino, but as they spend five days together the focus shifts from survival training to their relationship.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Shikamaru opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. He had one hour before he had to meet Asuma-sensei at the training grounds.

_Mendoukusai na. This is so troublesome that Asuma asked me to help him train his new team of Genins._ After he, Naruto, and Sasuke became Chuunins they were formed into a team to begin training for Jounin status under Kakashi. Those that did not pass the Chuunin exam were shuffled into new teams. Sakura, Ino and Chouji were put together under the advisement of Asuma.

_What a team_, Shikamaru thought to himself. _Whoever decided to put those two girls together must have been nuts._

He packed supplies and equipment because Asuma mentioned something about survival training. He sighed, blindly grabbing several shirts and pants and a couple of packs of ramen. He slipped on his new Chuunin vest, glancing at himself in the mirror. He smirked, _Who would have thought I would have earned this. It was a lot of effort, but it looks good on me. _He slung his pack over his shoulder and headed out.

Upon reaching the training grounds he noticed that Asuma, Ino, and Sakura were already there. Chouji could be seen from a distance, potato chip bag glinting in the sunlight.

"Shikamaru?? What are you doing here? Asuma-sensei isn't making you redo your training is he?" Ino asked.

"No, I agreed to help him teach you guys. Rather unwillingly though." He stole a glance at Asuma who was smiling.

"It will be good for you." Asuma said slapping him on the back. "I don't think your ready to deal with the wrath Kakashi will put you through next week." He laughed heartily. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

Chouji finally ambled up and looked surprised to see Shikamaru there as well. "Don't ask....I'd rather be taking a nap," he remarked. Chouji shrugged and turned to listen to Asuma's instructions.

"Now, one of the best ways for you to improve yourselves is to work on your individual skills. You need to increase your strength and stamina to be able to last in a battle. So what I have decided to do is divide the four of you into two-man teams to work together. As partners you will figure out what each other's weak points are and find ways to improve. You will be sent to different areas of the forest. You will work alone over a span of........FIVE DAYS."

"FIVE DAYS!!!!!" Jaws dropped. And the whining commenced.

"Why do we have to be split up? Why five days? I didn't bring enough clothes!" The two girls whined.

"I will be keeping an eye on you during this period. The teams will be as follows:

Sakura and Chouji will go to the East end of the forest. And Ino and Shikamaru to the West."

The girls gasped. Sakura looked like she wanted to puke. _Why couldn't I have been paired up with Ino? Or Shikamaru at least? Instead I get stuck with a munchie freak._

Ino glanced over at Shikamaru with a grimace and he shot her a look back. _Great,_ he thought. _Alone in the woods with HER for five days. I think I'd rather die. And no Chouji to share my pain._

"I want to see improvement at the end of the training period. I will be testing you shortly after we return to see for myself who is taking this seriously and who is being a slacker." Asuma looked at Shikamaru, who was looking up at the sky.

"Okay, now GO!!!"

Shikamaru scooped up his pack and proceeded to follow Ino who already was heading into the forest.

"Shikamaru...." Asuma had grabbed his arm. He looked up at the sensei.

"What?"

"I want you to be tough on her. She needs the most work of the three, and I'm counting on you to take this seriously. She has potential. I want you to bring it out and challenge her."

"I'll do what I can," he replied as he walked away. Then he looked back, "You owe me, big time, Asuma-sensei."

"We shall see...." He said to himself with a smile after the Chuunin disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm tired. Can we take a rest by this stream? It's too hot out here to do anything more," Ino whined. Shikamaru stopped and looked back at her. Ino did look tired. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of her pack and her dress was soaked with sweat. He glanced at the sun and saw that it was about 4:00pm. Six hours of walking had started to take a toll on his feet as well. He dropped his pack and sighed.

"Yeah, this is probably far enough. Asuma didn't say how far West we had to go."

He sat down on the ground and slipped off his sandals.

"Go over there and keep your back turned away. I need to cool off," Ino commanded, pointing to a clump of trees away from the stream. "Don't let me catch you peeking," she warned, giving him a look.

"Like I would want to look...." He mumbled to himself, dragging his stuff away, complying with her orders.

He sat down, back facing Ino, and rested his head on his knees. He could hear her splashing in the water. It was hot. A nice dip in the stream would feel good, he thought.

Half and hour later, Ino trotted over to him. "Okay I'm done."

"Good, my turn."

"I won't look."

"I don't care if you look or not." Shikamaru said has he headed for the cool water.

Ino pulled out a mirror and began fixing her hair. Shikamaru's reflection caught her eye. She watched as he peeled off his mesh shirt, revealing his smooth back muscles. _He looks stronger_, she thought. She watched him stretch then kneel down to cup some water in his hands and splash it over his face. _Has he been training in his spare time? That seems very unlike him._ Lost in thought she was startled to see him staring at her in the mirror. Embarrassed she put the mirror down and turned her head away.

Shikamaru grinned, " You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"I wasn't looking...." She protested.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "We should probably set up camp."

Ino watched as he unpacked a tent and began setting it up. She rummaged through her things looking for some lotion and a nail file.

In no time the tent was up. Shikamaru grabbed his stuff and tossed it into the tent.

"Ugh!!" Ino got up and marched over to the tent pulled his stuff back out, dumping it on the ground. "I will be sleeping in here....ALONE."

"Oh...yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I forgot that I only brought one tent."

He looked around. "Uhh..we probably need some firewood to start a fire, but don't bother I can get it."

"No, I'll go get some," Ino jumped up. "I'm not completely helpless."

"But, we'll need a lot. It could be heavy."

Ino shot him a look. "I can do it. I'm not weak like Sakura you know."

He shrugged and crossed his arms. Ino stomped off into the woods, only to return five minutes later lugging a huge log. Shikamaru's eyes opened in surprise. _Geez, no need to strain yourself over firewood_, he thought to himself. She took a few more steps toward him before the log slipped out of her hands and she fell to the ground. He jumped up to try and catch her, but she ended up scraping her knee on the log.

"OOWWWW!!!"

"That was too big for you to carry, Ino." She glared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was just trying to be helpful," she mumbled through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know," he glanced down at her knee. Blood began to surface around the scrape. He bent down to examine her knee, "Let's see how bad it is." She clutched her leg in pain.

"Wait here." He got up and went into the woods, returning momentarily with a plant root.

He poured water on a cloth and gently cleaned her wound. She watched in astonishment at his careful movements. He crushed the root in his palm and made a paste which he spread on the scrape then wrapped a clean bandage around her leg. Tying it off, he leaned down and kissed her knee. She blushed, shocked at his unexpected action. He looked up at her and blushed too.

"It's...uhh...it's something my mom used to do whenever I got hurt." He looked away, unable to believe what he just did. "Sorry, it was like a reflex....." he trailed off.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," she said quietly.

"Sure." He rubbed the back of his head. "You hungry?" he said holding up a pack of ramen.

"Sure," she smiled warmly at him, causing him to blush again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After their meal they relaxed, full and content. The fire was blazing. Its glow covered their forms in an orange hue.

Shikamaru leaned back against a rock, placing his hands comfortably behind his head.

"It's so hot tonight. Why do we have to keep this fire going?" Ino complained, fanning herself.

"Because, it provides light and lets wild animals know of our presence thus they will keep their distance to avoid a possible encounter," he explained.

"Oh..." She began to loosen her leg wraps, unwinding the white tape from around her thighs. "We'll I have to do something to cool down. Why do we have to do survival training in the summer anyways."

Shikamaru shrugged and glanced over at the girl. She already had most of one leg uncovered. His eyes shifted back up to the sky, then slanted back to the girl. Her hands moved slowly, re-rolling the tape as it came off. Round and round her hands traveled in between her thighs. He found the scene hypnotizing. Her legs shone golden in the firelight. Suddenly she stopped.

"Shikamaru?? What's wrong?"

He realized he had turned his full attention toward her direction and had be staring for who knows how long.

"I...uhhh...nothing. I'm fine." His heart skipped a beat as the blood rushed to his face. _She's trying to tempt me, _he thought_. Why else would she be doing this in front of me?_

He heard Ino giggle as she lay down on the ground looking up at the stars. With knees bent, she crossed her legs. Her dress slid farther down, revealing more than he knew he should be seeing. But, he looked anyway. He was startled out of his daze when she asked:

"Shikamaru....what made you decide to become a ninja?"

_That's a good question_, he thought to himself, because it certainly was bringing him things he didn't expect.

"Well......" he paused. "I guess it was because my dad graduated from the ninja academy. He fought in the battle against the Nine-Tails. Not being a great ninja, but not bad either, he decided that I should follow in his footsteps. When I was three......"

Half an hour passed.

"....and believe it or not, I'm actually starting to enjoy it. As troublesome as it has been so far. So I guess that's why I've sorta made it my goal to become a decent ninja. What about you, Ino?"

No answer.

"Yo, Ino...."

He glanced over at her. She had fallen asleep. Her body curled up on its side, facing him. He smiled, _Geez, remind me never to tell my life story again._

He watched her breathe. She looked so peaceful. Not a care in the world. That's how he use to want to be. But now his life has changed forever with his passing the Chuunin exam.

_I serve to protect those in the village. I am a shinobi. A warrior._

He looked down at Ino again.

_I serve to protect you, Ino._

He sat up and crawled closer to her, taking in her scent. A sweet, fresh smell that reminded him of a field of flowers on a rainy morning. He studied her face. The soft lines that formed her nose and eyelids. The strands of hair that swept down along her face and neck. Her lips, moist and pink, beckoned him_. _

_Will I ever get to feel the kiss of lips like hers?_

He thought of Asuma. Single, no girlfriend. Iruka, single also, too obsessed with teaching to have a girlfriend. Kakashi.....well.....single to his knowledge_. Shoot, he gets pleasure from reading stupid books_, he smiled, but then his brow furrowed. _Is this to be my fate too?_ Do women avoid shinobis because of their high death rate? Or is it because they devote all of their time to fighting and training? Calculating the current statistics he figured he had a one in fifty chance of getting married before he died.

"Mendoukusai na," he sighed, looking back at Ino.

Why had he never noticed how beautiful she was until now? _Am I an idiot?_

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the tent. He laid her carefully down on a mat, and draped a light sheet over her slim body. She shifted in her sleep, placing a hand on his foot. He slowly backed out of the tent, then paused.

"Good night, Ino," he whispered, and then closed up the tent.

Outside he lay down on his own mat and stared up at the stars wondering what lies ahead in his own life. He closed his eyes, enveloping the blackness which swept him into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He awoke to the smell of fried eggs.

Sitting up he looked over at Ino who was bustling about the fire.

"I hope you're hungry. I found these quail eggs in the woods not too far off." She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." he said with a yawn. He stretched his arms up and placed his hands behind his head. "You're up early. Sleep well?"

"Yes, great, thanks. Uhh...sorry about falling asleep while you were talking. I was just tired out from the day. You weren't boring or anything...." She trailed off.

"Well, I think I was a little long winded in answering your question. I like hearing myself talk too," he joked.

Ino laughed. "And...uhh...thanks for putting me to bed. You could've just woken me up."

"You looked too beau---uh, I mean....peaceful." He blushed. _Nothing like pouring out your feelings, Shikamaru._

She served him a plate of eggs.

"Thanks." He watched her go into the tent and come out with soap and a towel. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I already did. I'm going over to take a bath." A sly smile crept on her face. "Try to refrain from peeking, if you can."

"Ugh! I didn't peek last time! You're the one who was watching me!"

"Whatever..." she said as she sauntered off, twirling several strands of leg wraps around her fingers.

Geez...one minute she's sweet and serving me eggs and the next she's accusing me of being a pervert.

He frowned down at his meal and began eating. The sound of water splashing echoed in his ears. He turned his face even more away from her direction. _I will not look._ He shoved the eggs in his mouth, chewing blindly.

Suddenly she gasped.

He whipped his head around to see what had happened. Only to see her sitting at the bank's edge wrapped in her towel. A butterfly was perched on her finger.

"How beautiful! Look at the colors!" She quickly turned to face him, her face changing from a beaming smile to a furious glare.

"Shikamaru!!!!!"

_Tricked!!! _ "I'm not looking!!!!" he yelled. "You gasped....I thought something happened.....I looked around...." He stumbled on his words, feeling his face flush with embarrassment and anger. "What kind of game is this?!"

"Game?" she said as she clutched her towel around her chest. "I asked you to respect my privacy while I was taking a bath.....and.....Ughh!! Pervert!!"

He clenched his teeth. _I am anything but a pervert. She wanted me to look at her._ _It's not like I saw anything anyways_....._But if I had looked a minute sooner....._his thought trailed off as he envisioned her slipping out of her clothes.

_Stop, stop, stop!_ He slapped his forehead, and turned back to his eggs.

No sooner had he finished his meal when he heard Ino behind him.

"Shikamaru, why don't you ever wear your hair down?"

"Huh??" He looked up at her. She was already dressed and brushing out her blonde hair.

"Your hair. What does it look like down?"

"Um...I dunno...I don't wear it down that---" he was interrupted by her hands reaching for his hair.

"BACK OFF." He gave her a serious look.

"Why? It's just hair. Let me see what it looks like down..."

"No." He pushed her hands away, placing his own hand on his head as a guard.

"Don't be a baby!" She lunged at him. He sprang to his feet, narrowly escaping her fingers.

"You....stay away from me. Forget about my hair. We've got training to do." He was confused by her mood change after her outburst about him peeking. _Women are weird._

"Fine. What are the plans for today?"

"Today? Umm...today we will work on...." He thought for a second. "...Improving your accuracy when attacking with weapons." He watched a smile appear on her face.

"Do YOU get to be the TARGET!!" And without warning she fired a shuriken at him.

He skillfully leaned out of its path and frowned at her. "No.....we better start with something less......mobile."

Her fist tightened. _Mocking me? I'll show him!_ She grabbed her kunai and charged.

He watched her come at him. When she came within striking distance he grabbed her wrist, catching her by surprise. He twisted her hand around her back, halting her attempt to assassinate him.

He sighed. "Didn't you learn from Naruto that an open attack like that only gives your enemy the advantage to counter attack." She dropped the kunai, knowing she was beat.

"Fine." He let her go.

"Okay, so help me," she said with a disgusted look.

"Alright then," he smiled, "That's the kind of attitude I want to see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day went by faster than he had expected. Ino was eager to learn and showed a lot of improvement by the end of the day. _She's not bad once she gets into it and applies herself._ Shikamaru laughed, remembering when Asuma told him the same thing almost a year ago.

Ino went to take another bath. This time in the protection of the darkness.

She came back refreshed and clean, smelling heavenly.

"Good night, Shikamaru-sensei," she teased, closing the tent flap behind her.

"Night, Ino."

He threw another log on the fire then unrolled his mat and lay down.

He stared up at the stars as he did every night before going to sleep. He listened to Ino moving around. A light flicked on from within the tent and he turned over to watch.

Moving her arms slowly, she began the ritual of brushing out her hair. It had grown longer since the preliminary exams when she cut it during her fight with Sakura. He liked it long. It shone so beautifully in the sun. He also thought she looked even prettier when she had it down. The wind would catch it sometimes and the blonde strands would dance around her face, making her laugh.

He put a hand up to his own hair. He felt rather self-conscious about wearing it down. _I can't pull it off like Sasuke does_, thinking of the Uchiha's straight black hair that women would give up their lives for a chance to run their fingers through.

His fingers found the band that kept his hair in place and slowly pulled it out. He shook his head, and his hair fell down to his shoulders. _I feel like a mop_, he sighed. He put the band around his wrist and lay his head down on his pillow still watching Ino's silhouetted form.

She started to hum. Singing a quiet melody she knew from her childhood.

Shikamaru listened, soothed by the sound. His eyes closed, then opened again, then drifted closed again and remained that way.

The night was quiet. Ino had fallen asleep hours ago, but awoke to the sound of the water from the stream, influencing her to use the bathroom. She stepped out from the tent and found a spot not too far away from camp. She returned and placed another log on the fire, glancing over at Shikamaru's sleeping form.

His back was turned to her and she squinted her eyes to see him in the dim light. Then she noticed it.

_His HAIR is down!!! _

She crept around to see his face.

His hair was tousled across his closed eyes. His strong jaw led up to his neck muscles which were flexed. His lips were thin but firm and sure, most likely able to produce a kiss filled with passion. He looked less like a boy and more like a man.

Why did she never notice how attractive he was until now? _Am I an idiot?_

She leaned in closer to his face, her fingers reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Sensing someone's presence, Shikamaru opened his eyes, startling her.

"Ino??? What's wrong!?" He sat up alarmed. "Are you okay? Why are you awake in the middle of the night?" He looked around still not fully awake.

Ino giggled at his reaction. "Calm down. Nothing's wrong.......except that your hair is down."

"Huh??" He looked down and upon seeing the band on his wrist, realized his appearance. He quickly moved his hand to pull it back. "Yeah...I...uh...sleep better when it's down sometimes." He closed his eyes, utterly embarrassed. Then he felt her fingers touch his hair and pull his hand back down.

"It looks good."

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into hers. She guided her other hand up his neck and through his hair. Blood rushed through his body as his heart began to beat faster, unsure of her next move.

She studied his face, which was now fully awake. His eyes questioning her touch, his lips slightly open.

He wondered what she was thinking. The girl looked as if she was trying to decide on something.

"You look...." She paused, not wanting to hold back and tell him he looked...sexy as hell.

_I look what???_ He thought. _Stupid? Like a moron?_ _Like I want to do more than just kiss you?_ Her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"You look...." Her mind raced for another word, but "...cute" ended up spilling out of her lips.

"You look cute, Shikamaru," she repeated softly. Her hand slid down his face pausing on his chin. She wasn't sure what direction she was trying to go with this so she blurted out, "Good night!" And dashed inside her tent only to collapse in a heap of nervous breaths, leaving him alone outside, his outstretched hand lingering where her form had been.

Shikamaru found air to fill his lungs again. He thought for sure this was going to be it, that their lips would finally meet. He wanted for it to happen and almost took action, but she seemed to be in control of the situation.

Inside the tent Ino cursed herself for losing her nerve. She ran her sweaty hands through her hair and glanced back in the direction of Shikamaru. _Next time I won't back down._

Re-adjusting himself on his mat, Shikamaru tried to relax. He sighed, _Is this even right? I mean I'm her sensei! What would Asuma think if anything HAPPENED? Mendoukusai na. He would probably slap me on the back and say, 'Way to go, Shikamaru, you got yourself a babe!"_

"Hmphh." He stared into the darkness. _She certainly was a babe_, he thought with a grin. He shook his head trying to erase the arousing visions that snuck into his mind, turning back to his mission of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day was like torture. It was hot. Shikamaru found that training with his shirt on would be far too unbearable in the burning sun. He secretly hoped Ino would do the same. But of course she didn't.

Ino on the other hand had to muster all of her will power to keep from staring at the attractively muscled boy. She noticed Shikamaru's pale skin had begun to tan slightly making him even more desirable. He started setting up logs for her training exercises, his arms easily handling the wood. Sweat appeared to glisten on his body and he looked up at her, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, signaling he was ready.

"Yo, Ino! You ready to start?"

"Yes," she called back as she finished wrapping her hands with tape and walked over to him.

"Okay, today we will work on increasing your strength, so you get to punch and kick a log today." Ino groaned.

"Now, now, I won't make you go to the extreme like Rock Lee. That's suicide." Just thinking about all of the training that boy goes through was enough to make him exhausted.

"I want you to focus on the critical areas of your opponent. For example, the face," and he punched the upper part of the log to demonstrate. "Straight and forceful, locking your arm upon impact. You try."

Ino repeated his action.

"Good, Ino," he smiled at her.

"Now another critical area, the stomach," he said touching his own. "The stomach area is a good hit because it houses many other organs. Doing damage to any of your opponent's internal organs will most likely result in a win."

"Now you want your first two knuckles to deliver most of the impact," he said taking her hand and showing her. "So you would hit me like this." He thrust her fist against his tight stomach. She blushed, not hearing his words as he talked to her about the punch. She stared at her hand as he kept it there against him. The tape on her knuckles prevented her from feeling his skin. _I want to feel him._ She bit her lip and unclenched her fist.

His flesh felt hot and sticky against her finger tips. Her fingers moved curiously across his skin, tracing a path down to his navel where they paused. She noticed he had stopped talking and was looking at her.

She jerked her hand away and tried to act like nothing just happened. "Oh, yeah...so about making contact and stuff..." She laughed sheepishly. _Dope!_

He slyly smiled at her, took her hand and closed it back into a fist. "....Anyways...yes, it is important to make CONTACT with your enemy because if you miss---"

In a flash he wrapped his left hand around the back of her waist drawing her against him hard while at the same time diverting her clenched fist just to the right of his stomach, illustrating a missed punch. She gasped and looked up at him as he began to speak.

"---if you miss...like you did just now..." he continued looking deep into her blue eyes, "....you'll find yourself in a situation much worse than this."

She wanted to kiss him now. Ino closed her eyes and leaned into him.

He saw what she was suggesting. _Control yourself, Shikamaru, now is not the time_, he thought. _I know she wants me to, but no, not now, let's get through training first._

He cleared his throat and released her.

"So as I was saying....there are several critical areas... " he glanced at her, noting her definite look of disappointment at his decision.

"For guys a good place to aim is the...uhh...the lower part of the...uhh....well, you know the spot," he quickly finished, flushing with embarrassment upon bringing THAT subject up.

"Shall we practice punching that area??" She said with fire in her eyes, and with a tone that sent Shikamaru backing up a few steps.

"Heheh....no, no that's alright, you can practice on someone else." _Geez._

The rest of the morning went smoothly, Shikamaru decided to use the log for the rest of the demonstrations. Ino complied with full cooperation during the drills.

At noon they decided to take a break.

Shikamaru lay down in the grass and stared up at the slowly moving clouds. A cool breeze swept over his sweaty body that sent him into a deep relaxation. He folded his arms behind his head as a lazy expression covered his face._ Kumo aii na. The clouds are nice._

"Why do you always look at the clouds?"

"Because...they're nice...I dunno..."

She stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Here, lay down and look at them for while," he said, patting the ground next to him.

She joined him on the grass, focusing her attention on the sky.

"See how they just float by...completely at the mercy of the wind. They don't care where they're going or how long they will last before disappearing. They just go. Clouds don't argue. They don't get into fights or kill one another. If their paths meet, they just blend together as one. Their particles mixing together like lovers. Nothing else in the world matters....." he trailed off, realizing he was speaking out loud and closed his eyes. "Sorry for my idiotic rambling."

Ino was taken aback by his poetic analysis. She turned her head to look at him softly. "No...no, not idiotic," she paused thinking of what to say to the genius, "You have a beautiful mind, Shikamaru."

Her words seeped through him. It was the first time anyone told him he had a beautiful mind. His genius was something he always inwardly prided himself in, but never showed it. Asuma-sensei was the only other person to realize his intellect underneath his lazy guise.

He half-opened his eyes, feeling her gaze upon him. "Well if you're saying I have a beautiful mind, then you have a beautiful perception of things. I thought you only liked me for my sexy body," he teased, stealing a look at her.

She punched him lightly on the arm, "I don't care about that kind of stuff," she said smiling, but her flirty eyes told him otherwise.

"Oh, no?" he replied, raising his eyebrows and propping himself up on his elbow to face her. "You mean to tell me that this..." he ran his hand down his bare chest, "...doesn't turn you on?" Shikamaru smirked at her.

Ino flushed a deep red and lowered her eyes. _Of course it does, you idiot._

"Hmph! You're not going to distract me from my training. Let's get back to work, SENSEI!" she jumped up and marched over to the logs.

_Sweet, sweet, temptation..._he thought with a smile as he lifted himself off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ino's body ached that night after training. She worked hard, and with Shikamaru's encouragement, she really started to believe she had a shot at passing the Chuunin exam next spring. _I want to grow like he has._ She thought back to last year and how Shikamaru used to complain about everything. He was always sleeping during the day in his spare time, which always made her wonder what he was doing at night?

She finished brushing her hair and slipped her legs under the covers.

_He must have been tired too._ They had eaten dinner then sat by the fire for a while before he said he was going to turn in for the night. Reluctantly she went to her tent, not necessarily sleepy but nevertheless exhausted.

She flicked her light off, hoping sleep would come quickly to bring forth a new day to spend with him.

Sunlight streamed into the tent upon Ino's face as she sleepily opened her eyes. A form stood at the entrance.

"Morning, Ino....time to wake up."

She yawned and sat up to stretch. "Ohhh.....ohhhayo...Shikamaru," she said with a lazy smile. Her hair was ruffled from sleep. Blonde strands hung down across her blue eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Ohhh...!"she fell back down in bed, "Do I have to get up NOW? I'm still sore from yesterday," she said massaging her arms.

"A good ninja doesn't complain---"

"Oh, alright!" she said with a huff. "Just give me 10 minutes to get ready."

"I'll be waiting at the training grounds," and with that he walked off.

_Hmphh...that's strange. We usually eat breakfast together. And he usually hasn't been getting up until at least eight._

She quickly put on her wraps and slid her skirt and shirt on. She grabbed a left over rice ball from last night and nibbled on it as she walked down by the stream to wash her face.

_This is the last day of survival training, I hope he doesn't have some really hard drill planned_, she thought with a frown.

She finished refreshing herself and headed for his location. She could see he was fully dressed, even donning his Chuunin vest. He stood with his hands in his pockets watching her arrival. A contemplative look crossed his features as the girl approached. His mood had her suspicious.

"Heheh....why so serious, Shikamaru-sensei?" she laughed uneasily, her hands were clasped in front of her. "Do I get to fight a log again?"

"No....." he paused. "I will be your opponent," and with that he casually tossed her a kunai. She caught it in surprise.

"What's this for????" she said puzzled, looking up at him.

"You will be fighting me today," he said as a sly smile spread across his face. "So you better start running...."

"WHaa?"

"Run....." And before she could question him again, she heard the familiar "KAGE MANE NO JUTSU" and his shadow darted from beneath his form towards her. Ino's eyes widened and she quickly jumped out of the way, but it continued to follow, like a snake racing across the ground. She kept jumping backward until she lost her footing on a rock causing her to tumble to the ground.

The shadow enveloped her, freezing her body.

"You're going to have to move faster than that," he called out to her. He released the shadow.

Ino got up and dusted herself off. Finally understanding that he was serious she clenched the kunai in her fist and nodded.

His shadow sprang forward again. She flew up to a tree branch. A rain of shurikens followed her but she was able to deflect them. Shikamaru appeared on the branch in front of her. She threw her kunai at him, which he caught and turned it against her. She safely dodged it, managing to get a few strands of her hair cut in the process.

"Hmphh!" She gritted her teeth and came at him using taijutsu. He blocked her punches and kicks all the while maintaining his balance on the branch. She backed up to grab her kunai which was stuck in the tree trunk behind her. In the split second she used to pry it loose, the dark shadow lunged at her. Ino gasped and escaped by doing a back flip off the branch.

Landing on her feet she prepared to attack again. Shikamaru followed and stood before her, hands on his hips.

"Ino, come at me..."

She narrowed her eyes and started running toward him. He sent his shadow out to meet her. At the last second she avoided making contact with it and jumped to the side throwing more shurikens at him.

_He's not even breaking a sweat_, she thought breathing hard. _He's had the advantage the whole time._ _Well now I'm going to get serious._

She stopped and unwrapped a few feet of bandage from her arm, performing a seal he had not seen before. Her chakra encircled the wraps, making them spiral like a tornado.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He didn't know where she learned this jutsu from. _No matter...I will stop her and continue with my plan_, he smiled to himself.

The tornado came hurling at him. He jumped out its path. As he continued to dodge the bandaged wrath he watched Ino control its direction. _She's so focused on it that she won't notice if I send out my sha----_"Whaa??" He looked down in surprise to see his right leg was wrapped with bandage. "Huh??" The cyclone was still spinning a few feet away, but now he realized that it had sent out one strand to catch him. Others fired out at him like strings from a web, mummifying his entire body. His form fell to the ground.

"Ah HA!! I caught you!" Ino cheered, dissipating the spiral as she ran over to the boy.

She stood over him, smiling at a job well done.

Suddenly a voice from behind said:

"No.....I caught you." She watched as the bandaged form vanished in a puff of smoke and a log took its place.

"The replacement technique!?" She spun around to the voice. Just as she turned to meet his gaze her body froze. His shadow had latched on to her.

"Kuso!" she mumbled with clenched teeth looking up at him as he stood a dozen feet away.

Shikamaru slyly smiled at her. "You fought well, Ino. But I have won this fight...." He casually said, raising his arm in front of him. She mirrored his movement. "....And now I will claim my prize." With that he motioned for her to approach.

Her eyes widened at his words. _Claim his prize?_ _What does he mean_, she thought as they walked toward each other, her strides matching his. A grin appeared on his face. They came within five feet of each other when he stopped.

She waited to see what he would do next. He was still grinning, and she couldn't help but laugh. "What are you going to do with me now, Shikamaru?"

"You'll see." He reached up to his hair and found the band that held it up, pulling it out.

His hair fell down to his shoulders, as did Ino's. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten it.

_He looks so cute with his hair down! What will you have us do next? _Her mind raced.

They took one step closer to each other. He brought his arms to his vest unzipping it. She followed, unzipping only air. He took it off, letting it drop to the ground. Ino was still curious to see what he was going to do. Suddenly her eyes widened.

He had grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. She mimicked him, grabbing her shirt and pulling it up.

"You wouldn't!!!" she gasped, now seeing what his plan for her was. A look of embarrassment flushed her face.

"Watch me..." Higher and higher he pulled until his shirt was up over his head. He dropped the mesh to the ground and looked up at Ino. _Now for the skirt._

He maneuvered his hands to make her slip off her skirt, but kept his own pants in tack.

Her clothing lay on the ground beside her. She was now only clad in wraps that covered her hips and chest. Her slender form was still breathing hard from the fight. A concerned look showed in her bright blue eyes.

_Beautiful_....he thought taking in the scene.

"Shikamaru...if you go any farther..." she trailed off as her hands found the loose end of the wraps that covered her chest. Several strands came undone, the wraps stretching to the ground.

The excitement inside him was building. This was going to be better than any dream. Better than any book or magazine, to see a girl naked, in the flesh, standing in front of him. _But it isn't right, Shikamaru._ He looked into her eyes.

"Tck..." he said lowering his eyes, stopping himself from going through the motion. Her hands stopped unwrapping.

"I can't go through with it," he said.

But it was such a brilliant plan...

He let his shadow seep back to his side. Ino collapsed to the ground. She looked tired and beat. She took a breath before looking up at him.

"I thought you were going to kiss me..." she said quietly. "I was _hoping_ you were going to kiss me...." she paused. "But instead, you wanted to see me with out my clothes on?" her voice was rising. "Of all the stupid and selfish things to use a ninja technique for! I will get you back, Shikamaru....you...you....PERVERT!!"

He grimaced at the word. She grabbed her clothes and stormed off to her tent.

"Yo, Ino! It wasn't like that!" But his attempt went unacknowledged.

"Kuso, I went too far...." He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. "A whole day wasted."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ino stayed in her tent the rest of the day. She felt humiliated. She had been fooled into thinking that Shikamaru was different, but the truth was he was just like any other guy. She had contemplated running away to find Asuma and tell him the whole thing. But another thought lingered. The thought of revenge. _I'll beat him at his own game_, she thought with a smile.

Meanwhile Shikamaru kept a safe distance from the tent. He had considered going over to apologize, but the risk of getting yelled at overpowered the kind gesture. So he just sat around by the fire, poking it with a stick and feeling down right sick with himself.

The sun soon disappeared behind a mass of clouds that came rolling in from the east. Shikamaru thought he sensed rain in the air and decided to gather more firewood while it was still dry. He slowly walked toward the edge of the woods, hands in his pockets and kicking a stone as he went.

Ino waited until he was out of sight. She silently slipped out of the tent and hide behind it, her anticipation mounting as she watched for his return.

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru came back with an arm load of wood. He glanced over at the tent and wondered if Ino would ever speak to him again. He sighed, wishing she wouldn't keep punishing him like this. He had learned his lesson and swore to himself that he would never do it again.

He dropped the load under a tree and carried one piece to lay on the fire. He heard a noise behind him and spun around. Two piercing blue eyes stared him down as the familiar words "NINPOU SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!" echoed in his ears before everything went black.

Momentarily, she opened her eyes and looked around. Her body lay slumped in a heap by the tent.

"Ha!! Beat that!" she said with a voice that wasn't her own. She held out his hands and saw the veins streak up his muscular arms. She punched the air just for good measure and then quickly got to work.

First, his hair... She took the band off and his dark locks fell in her face.

Now, your shirt is going to come off... She peeled the mesh off and ran a hand down the smooth, tight chest.

And the pants... Her fingers paused at the buttons. Nah, that won't be necessary.

She went into the tent and found the wraps she had stashed in the corner. Sitting down on the ground outside she tied his feet together. With a strand of the wraps in his hand she reached around behind her and proceeded to tie his wrists together. Accomplishing her task she fell on the ground and a grin spread across his features. She pressed his fingers together to cancel the technique, and instantly she was back in her own body.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Ino looming over him. He tried to get up but found that binds had been put around his ankles and wrists, leaving him helpless. The mind transfer.

"Yo, Ino,....What is this?" he asked, shifting in the dirt.

"This is revenge, my sweet Shikamaru..." Her hand which had been behind her back came forth. In it was gripped a feather.

He lay on his back and eyes widened as she swung her leg over his body, straddling him. She fell to her knees and let the torture begin.

The white tip of the feather brushed against his stomach. His muscled tightened, resisting its touch. It danced across his flesh, teasing and tormenting him. He gritted his teeth and sought her eyes. But her gaze was fixated on the feather. She was getting too much pleasure in doing this to him.

Tck!! He was barely able to keep his composure. His muscles strained against the binds as a sweat broke out on his forehead.

The feather traveled up his chest, tracing the outlines of his collarbone where his skin stretched tight over the bone.

It caressed his neck, causing him to squirm. I can't last much longer like this, he thought to himself as he noticed how her body was pinning him down. I REALLY can't last much longer like this...

Ino leaned in closer to his face. He was breathing hard as the feather stroked his parted lips. She liked the look that spread across his features, it was the look of desperation. The look of not being in control and calling the shots. He was her prisoner. So you better surrender to your desires.

"Shikamaru...." she whispered, the feather descended to his cheek. "How does it feel to be captured?" A smile spread across her face. He was trying to resist her, but was failing with flying colors. He looked into the eyes of the girl who had once been an annoying teammate. Someone he only noticed when she raised her voice or gave him orders. She always got her way, and he was not going to let this be an exception.

"It feels good..." He replied abruptly drawing her face to his with a freed hand that had managed to slip out of the binds.

She gasped as their lips met, then she closed her eyes, taking in the pleasure. Finally.

He sipped the sweet flavor of Ino's lips. Their tongues ventured into each other's mouths, tasting for the first time, a kiss.

Pulling his other hand out from under him he embraced her, running his hands up her arms, then down her back, letting the curve of her body lead his hands to her—he squeezed.

Thunder crashed from above. Their lips parted in startled confusion. Huge rain drops began to fall, splashing their hot skin.

"UGHH!!! What is this?! My clothes are going to get wet!" Ino jumped up. Shikamaru's hand trailed down her thigh before she ran over to where she had hung her laundry out to dry yesterday. He was still laying on the ground, too worked up to care about a stupid storm.

Kuso...What kind of punishment is this?! Ten seconds, that's it!? He opened his eyes and licked his lips as a pouty look crossed his face. I was in ecstasy.

"SHIKAMARU!!! HELP ME WITH THIS STUFF!!!" Her cries snapped him back to reality and he began to unwillingly untie his feet. He went to help her gather her things and put them in her tent. The rain was coming down harder. Ino shoved the last of her clothes inside and hopped in. Shikamaru stood outside, the rain pelting his back, and peered in at her.

"Well?? Aren't you coming in??" She asked him.

"Oh...yeah."

She laid out a towel for him to sit on. He entered and zipped up the tent behind him. He sat down cross-legged on the towel.

So this is what he would look like right out of a shower, she thought. Her eyes studied his slick skin.

Shikamaru ran his hands through his soaked hair. "Heheh....I guess I got a little wet. Did...uhh...any of your things get ruined by the rain?"

"No...I don't think so....thanks for your help."

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence.

Shikamaru only had one thing on his mind. He wanted to taste those lips again. But he wasn't sure that Ino would allow him. I can't tell if she liked it or not.

He repositioned himself, laying down on his back with his arms folded behind his head. The air was beginning to dry his body. He closed his eyes, not trusting himself with any more words.

Her revenge scheme was rather enticing. She could have done anything to him while she was in his mind, but she had plotted to tie him up and tickle him? Very classy. She wants me, I can tell.

He could hear Ino moving and shuffling things around in the tent.

Maybe things were going too fast for her. I should have kept my hands to myself. But when there is a hot girl sitting on your crotch, who could resist? But....I'm a patient man... I'll have to settle for waiting until she's ready, even though I'm ready NOW! NOW! NOW!

Then she was still. Only the sound of the rain filled the tent.

Darkness enveloped the space and he sensed she was very close to him now.

Her breath was hot on his lips as she reached to touch his face.

"Shikamaru....kiss me again."

He opened his eyes. He could barely see the outline of her face which was only a few inches from his.

Gladly... He pulled her body against his, her sweet lips tasting even sweeter.

Thank sweet Kami I was paired with you instead of Chouji, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Asuma decided to make his morning rounds and check on the teams. They were to meet back at the old training grounds that afternoon, but he felt like stopping by to see how everyone was getting along. He headed West and in good time he saw a small tent in a clearing. That must be their camp.

He sat perched in a tree, surveying the scene. It was nine o'clock. The fire was out and he couldn't hear any sounds of life from any direction. Two pairs of sandals lay askew on the ground in front of...One tent?

"Hmmm...."

Asuma hopped down and quietly walked over to the tent. He found the zipper and unzipped a small hole to peek inside.

Two bodies lay asleep on their sides. Ino was curled into Shikamaru's chest under a sheet with his arm draped over her waist. Their breathing was in unison. A look of contentment rested upon their faces.

Way to stay focused, Shikamaru....but he had to smile. He had a feeling that these two would eventually get together. So what if I helped the process along a little by making them teammates. It was about time the teens experienced some of the finer things in life. He shook his head remembering his own youth and closed up the tent.

"Chouji...toss me a bag of chips will ya?"

"Really???"

"Yeah I was too lazy to make breakfast this morning."

Sakura and Chouji were the first to arrive at the training grounds. The five days went faster than they expected. I'm actually kinda glad I was paired up with Chouji, Sakura thought. I mean I feel like I actually improved from the training and Chouji's a lot smarter than he looks. She glanced over at the pig-eyed boy as she munched on some chips. He might turn out to be kinda cute if he sticks to that diet we talked about.

"Sakura..."

"Hmmm??"

"Umm...thanks for your help...I mean the uhh...makeover thing." He was referring to the long conversation they had last night. Sakura had given him advice on how to approach girls and gave him tips on things they like. This led to her giving him a makeover: new clothing combinations, new hairstyle, a new way to wear his forehead protector. She promised to take him shopping when they got back to the village. She helped him work out a training routine and meal plan. He was so excited to start that he couldn't wait to get back home.

"You're welcome, Chouji."

"Tck...when are Shikamaru and Ino going to get here???" He looked at his watch.

Just then the two appeared over the hill. From a distance one could see that they were holding hands.

"WHAA??!!" Sakura and Chouji cried.

Ino and.....Shikamaru???? This sure is a shock, Sakura thought.

Asuma appeared beside the gawking pair.

"Just as I thought..." he said, lighting a cigarette, watching the young couple approach.

"Sensei...you mean you knew that they would get together?...I mean you paired them up....for five days...UNSUPERVISED...WITH ONE TENT??" Sakura choked.

"I'm sure they behaved themselves," he said with a smile.

"Yeah..I'll bet they did," Sakura mumbled under her breath, knowing the ways of her sly friend Ino. Not that I'm jealous, but she better tell all the details.

"Well, how was the training?" Asuma boomed to all of them when Shikamaru and Ino finally arrived.

"I had a good time," Chouji remarked. "Sakura is a good teammate."

"I had fun too, as well as learning how to withstand the blow of a huge rolling mass," Sakura winked at Chouji.

"Good, good...and how about the two of you?" he directed the question to the smug couple.

Ino began, "It was...." she searched for an appropriate word to describe the memorable days: Stimulating? Passionate? Surreal? "Uhh...it was—"

"—interesting ," Shikamaru rescued her. "Not only did Ino train hard, but we got to know a little more about ourselves in the process. She caught me off guard with a new technique her dad taught her, and all I can say is BEWARE THE BINDS!" He smiled at her. "And I have to admit that a little romance did blossom between us over these past few days, but," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was very pleased with her effort to stay with the training and I am proud of her improvement."

Chouji choked on a chip at his words as Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa...it's not often you hear Shikamaru-sensei sing such high praises of another," Asuma chuckled. "I see you have improved too."

Shikamaru blushed, "Whatever..."

"Well, I will see for myself your improvement tomorrow when I test each of you individually. Anyways, enough for today, who's hungry?!!?"

"YEAH!!!" All four chimed together grabbing their stuff.

Ino and Shikamaru walked alongside each other, their hands seeking the other's comforting touch.

Suddenly two bigger hands clasped down on their shoulders. Startled they both turned to see Asuma's face between them.

"So.....you two...had a little romantic rendezvous...did you?" He had a stern face.

Shikamaru swallowed hard. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. Did I break some kind of rule or something? "Hehehh....we didn't do anything....inappropriate," he said nervously. His mind raced through all of his inappropriate actions: his lustful gazes, his attempt to undress Ino, him squeezing her butt as she laid on top of him, their steamy make out session in the tent!! He could have seen us doing any of those things, he's a Jounin, a master at sneaking up on people. A sick look began to grow on his face.

"Ino, you run along ahead...I need to have a talk with Shikamaru."

Ino glanced at Shikamaru with a worried look. He reassured her with a nervous smile before she trotted ahead to catch up with Sakura and Chouji.

"WELL....what do have to say for yourself...SENSEI??" The older man echoed in Shikamaru's ears. SENSEI... SENSEI... SENSEI... SENSEI...

"But we're the same age..." he croaked.

"HMMMM???"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "I'm prepared to face the consequences of my actions," he said seriously.

Asuma raised his eyebrows, "WELL...in that case..." he slapped the young man on the back, "Congratulations...you got yourself a babe."

A sigh of relief escaped through Shikamaru's lips. He rolled his eyes as his teacher exploded in laughter at his interrogation.

Mendoukusai na.

A/N: Well...there you have it, the first of hopefully more entertaining Naruto stories to come. I was asked how old Shikamaru and Ino are and I'm picturing them to be like 15 or 16, although that probably doesn't match up with the time line, but I feel better if they're older :D And another question was: WHAT WENT ON IN THAT TENT!?!? Well, Shikamaru behaved himself that night, but feel free to imagine what you wish. ;P

joryuu


End file.
